: While remarkable advances in biotechnology and biomedicine have emerged in recent decades, there is widespread consensus that these advances have not been translated at an acceptable rate into improved health status. Realization of this potential depends critically upon the availability of a highly skilled clinical research workforce. However, trends indicate that the number of well-trained clinical researchers is inadequate and is, in fact, decreasing. Rigorous clinical research career development programs are urgently needed to reverse these trends. With enormous breadth in clinical experience, unmatched clinical information systems, and established strong clinical research infrastructure; the integrated multidisciplinary environment of Mayo Clinic is ideal to develop such a program. Unfortunately, with the current financial pressures facing academic medicine, no institution can achieve this alone. However, through the support and inter-institutional collaboration provided by the K12 mechanism, Mayo Clinic can play a leading role in producing the leaders of the multidisciplinary clinical research teams of the future that will translate biomedical discoveries into improved health for the nation. The investigators propose to: i) develop an integrated curriculum centered on four fundamental methodological disciplines (Population Sciences, Biostatistics, Clinical Research Methods, and Behavioral Sciences) combined with a special Leadership Education module, all leading to a Master of Science degree in Clinical Research; ii) provide protected time and research project support for a mentored practical research experience in one of six disease-based research themes (Cancer, Metabolic/Endocrine, Musculoskeletal, Neurosciences, Heart/Lung; and Gastrointestinal) with special attention to the unique needs of women, minorities, and the aged; iii) create a shared resource of trained coordinators and abstractors for scholars to effectively implement their newly acquired skills and knowledge; and iv) build an effective infrastructure addressing scholar recruitment, program integration, and evaluation. Mayo's long tradition of excellence, innovation, and commitment to clinical research ensure that such a program will attract a large and highly qualified pool of candidates, be fully integrated into the institutional structure and culture, and thus enjoy strong institutional support. [unreadable] [unreadable]